Nightmare Rex SW145SD
Nightmare Rex SW145SD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released with the video game, Beyblade: Metal Masters on December 10, 2010 in Japan and on November 15, 2011 worldwide. It is owned by Agito. Face Bolt: Rex The Face Bolt depicts one of the most well known dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The design features its skull looking to the left while showing it's neck.. It also features black, circular designs atop and below, the Tyrannosaurus Rex's skull. The design is outlined in black and is printed onto a translucent, light orange Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Rex *'Weight:' 2.73 grams Rex, as it's name states, is designed in the manner of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, neck, and tail on the Energy Ring's two sides. In which, they go into one another. Rex is a translucent gold in colour, with dark green highlights on the Tyrannosaurus Rex's neck and tails. Fusion Wheel: Nightmare *'Weight:' 32.82 grams Nightmare bears a striking resemblance to the Storm in that, it features a three-winged design with a small gap between the wings. The three "wing designs" appear to resemble the "spine" or rather, "tail" of a Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. Performance-wise, Rex is horrible in Attack as it suffers the same problem as Galaxy. The wings curve into Nightmare's main contact points, giving it no Attack potential whatsoever; with Blitz and Beat serving better. Despite this, it is not completely terrible as it has found some use as a moderate Defense Wheel. Nightmare is silver in colour. Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *'Weight': 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Note the need to put SW145 in Defense Mode, since Lightning L-Drago rotates counterclockwise, unlike most other beys that spin clockwise. Line up the major contact points with Lightning's slopes so that the Track and the Metal Wheel can provide Smash Attack together. Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD) *Weight: 0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus out spinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for more Stamina. Gallery NightmareRex1.jpg|Official image o0800060010742586354.jpg|CoroCoro preview Nightmare Rex.jpg nightmarerexbeyblade.jpg|Metal Fury Packaging Trivia *Nightmare was to be named Genocide, but was changed by Takara Tomy before it's release to not be offensive. *Nightmare Rex has the same SW145SD combo as Poison Serpent SW145SD. *It was re-released in the Strongest Blader Set with a UW145EWD combo. (That set also included Blitz Unicorno 100RSF and Basalt Horogium 130RS). Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Attack Type